Brides de souvenirs
by Moirice
Summary: Recueil pour les Week [Color Week/ Rouge]. On est jamais prêt à tout. Personne n'était prêt quand les sept dragons ont ravagés leur ville. Fairy Tail n'était pas prête à les affronter. Et parmi eux, certain n'étaient pas prêt à voir leurs proches mourir sous leurs yeux. Comme une certaine mage d'eau. Surtout si c'est la personne la plus chère à vos yeux. Label SPPS !
1. Color Week - Cendre

**EDIT :** Grosse réécriture parce que c'est vraiment du caca pourri ce que j'avais fait... Comme quoi, écrire quelque chose avec des heures de révision dans la tête, il ne faut pas le refaire ^^"

Voilà ma participation un peu (beaucoup) en retard pour la color week ^^". L'inspiration est venue hier soir quand je regardais pour la énième fois l'arc de la tour du paradis... Et puis je suis censé être en révision, ralala, l'inspiration vient vraiment quant il ne faut pas...

Précision : Ce sera un recueil où je mettrai toutes les weeks auxquelles je n'ai pas pu participer en temps et en heure.

* * *

**Genre :** Angst.

**Rating :** Euh... T pour être sûre.

**Personnages :** Rob et Erza (du coup, c'est SPPS ou pas ?).

**Couple :** Très très trèèèèèèèèèès léger Gerza. Faut vraiment creuser.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Mashima !

* * *

**Color week**

**Cendre**

* * *

La cendre, c'est juste un amas de poussière grise qui résulte de la combustion d'un objet. C'est pas beau. Ça sent pas bon. C'est cauchemardesque. C'est exactement ce qu'elle a sous les yeux. Une vision d'horreur. Elle voit Papy Rob qui se transforme peu à peu en cendres après lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il s'était placé devant elle pour lui éviter une attaque des mages mercenaires. Une attaque qui aurait dû lui être fatale.

_Un mage vidé de sa magie ne peut plus vivre._ C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de faire. Ses veines sont asséchées. _Comme de la cendre._ Son visage autrefois blanc, sale mais joyeux devient peu à peu terne. _Comme de la cendre._ Ses membres affaiblit par les années d'esclavage commencent à devenir friables. _Comme de la cendre. _Il s'était tourné vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il venait de recevoir une attaque de plein fouet. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était jeune, qu'elle devait continuer à vivre. Lui, au contraire, il était vieux. Il avait utilisé toute sa réserve de magie pour la sauver, pour lui permettre de gagner la liberté. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle.

Son monde est en train de devenir terne et gris car, celui qu'elle considère comme son grand père est en train de se transformer en poussière. Pourquoi son amie la cendre la trahissait en emportant Papy Rob ? On lui avait pourtant raconté une histoire où la cendre avait porté chance.

* * *

« Moi, j'aime pas la cendre ! Dit Wolly en regardant une torche se consumer à nouveau. La couleur est pas belle et en plus ça sent mauvais.

- Tu as tord de dire ça mon petit, la cendre peut parfois nous porter chance. Je connais même une histoire où c'est grâce à cette poussière malodorante que tout fini bien.

- Dis Papy Rob, tu nous la raconte cette histoire, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ma petite Erza, approchez tous. »

Tous les enfants présents dans la prison se rassemblèrent autour du vétéran. Les yeux brillants, ils attendaient avec impatience le début de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une histoire leur était racontée.

« L'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'est passée dans un autre monde, un monde où la magie n'existe pas. Dans ce monde là, le sort semblait s'être acharné sur une fillette. On lui avait arraché ses deux parents à la suite pour enfin la confier à son horrible belle mère. Elle l'exploitait jour et nuit, sans lui donner de repos. La pauvre vivait dans des conditions atroces. Elle vivait dans la cendre, vêtue de haillons. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait : Cendrillon, la contraction des mots cendre et haillon. Mais, si elle n'avait jamais côtoyée la cendre, cette jeune femme n'aurait jamais connue de vrais amis. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer son prince charmant et espérer un jour l'épouser. En quelque sorte, on peut dire que c'est la cendre qui lui a permis de quitter la pauvreté.

- C'est un peu comme notre histoire, on vit dans la cendre et on est habillé de haillons. Et on est aussi exploité jour et nuit, sans repos. On va peut être bientôt pouvoir quitter la pauvreté.

- C'est vrai ma petite Erza. »

_Et sans la cendre, elle n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer son prince charmant_, répéta Erza en tournant son visage rougissant vers Gérald.

* * *

Alors, pourquoi, là, maintenant, son amie emportait sa famille loin d'elle ?

_Un monde où la magie n'existe pas._

La cendre était peut être leur alliée là-bas mais c'était tout le contraire ici, parce que la magie est présente sur cette planète. Pour espérer survivre ici, il faut maîtriser la magie.

Ou alors, la cendre lui portait effectivement chance en lui offrant sa liberté. Mais à quel prix ? En lui arrachant petit à petit les personnes qu'elle aime. Papy Rob, et peut être Gérald.

_La magie est une part intégrale de nous même, elle vient du plus profond de notre cœur, libère tes sentiments et tu libérera ta magie._

C'est pourquoi, après sa trahison envers sa plus vieille amie et après la transformation de Papy Rob en cendre Erza hurla toute la douleur qu'elle avait enfouie dans son cœur depuis de longues années. Elle fit apparaître pour la première fois son cercle magique.

FIN

* * *

Un p'tit avis pour me faire progresser ?

Bon, c'est pas mieux qu'avant...


	2. Color Week - Noir

Coucou C: Je suis de retour pour un nouveau mini OS. J'en ai écrit deux sur le même thème donc le prochain risque peut être d'être sur le "noir" - quoique, ça n'avance pas trop -. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~ Au passage, gros bisous aux filles du fofo !

Merci **Gwendho Lynn** pour ta review :3

* * *

_**Genre :**_ Angst

_**Rating :**_ T

_**Personnages :**_ Acnologia et Zelef

_**Couple :**_ AcnoZelef

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

**Color Week**

**Noir**

* * *

« Je t'en pris, ne le fait pas. Je ne sais pas si tu me reconnaîtras une fois changé. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que lui adressa son amant. Ce furent les derniers mots qui restèrent gravés dans la mémoire d'Acnologia.

Le grand brun se tourna vers le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, Zelef. Il n'osait pas lui parler, un regard valait bien mille mots. Mais il avait pris sa décision, il allait le faire. Il allait effectuer ce rituel qui allait le changer en dragon. Pour changer le monde, pour restaurer la paix à sa manière, pour que son nom soit connu sur tout Earthland. Voilà les différentes raisons qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit.

Mais son seul regret est qu'il devra quitter Zelef. Il sera séparé de l'homme qu'il aime car, il ne sait pas s'il il se souviendra de son visage une fois transformé. Il ne sait pas si il se souviendra de son nom ou bien de l'amour qu'il lui porte. Il ne sait même pas si il se souviendra de lui même. Et même si il se souvient de tout ça, il ne sait pas si un jour, il lui sera possible de retrouver sa forme humaine.

Mais il est déterminé, plus que jamais. Il allait accomplir ce rituel. Pour lui. Pour Zelef.

_Pour toi._

Alors, avant de s'engager dans cette pièce sombre et vivre les derniers instants de sa vie humaine, Acnologia entoura le visage de son amant avec ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils partagèrent un long baiser remplis d'amour, de tristesse et d'adieu. Zelef entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs d'Acnologia, désirant prolonger ce baiser. Mais il était l'heure, minuit allait sonner, le rituel allait commencer.

Acnologia se sépara du mage noir et se dirigea vers cette pièce sombre. Zelef l'accompagna, pour accomplir avec lui sa transformation.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. À minuit, les six étoiles de leur galaxie seront alignée. Un jour parfait pour accomplir sa transformation.

Alors que sa vie en tant qu'humain touchait à sa fin, Acnologia se tourna vers Zelef. Un triste sourire se dessina sur son visage, il allait lui manquer. Son visage, son odeur, ses sourires, ses baisers, ses caresses, son corps. Tout. Tout allait lui manquer chez lui.

Une unique larme noire coula de son œil droit pendant qu'une aura toute aussi sombre l'enveloppa.

Ça y est, aucun retour en arrière est désormais possible. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, sa vie allait changer. C'est pour ça qu'un liquide sombre lui tomba sur le visage, parce qu'il n'était plus sûr de son choix. Parce qu'il ne savait plus si il voulait réellement quitter sa vie.

Mais c'était trop tard, une terrible douleur lui traversa le corps, les changements étaient en train de s'opérer.

Acnologia le dragon noir de l'apocalypse venait de naître.

FIN

* * *

Noilà, le prochain thème, peut être dans la semaine si j'ai le temps...

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire, bon ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est le salaire des auteurs. Et puis, ça me fera toujours progresser une petite critique.


	3. Color Week - Rouge

**SPOIL ARC ECLIPSE !** Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, passez votre chemin !

Coucou ! Finalement, je n'ai pas posté le deuxième thème sur "noir" parce que je n'y arrivais pas...

Voilà donc le thème sur "rouge" et bonne lecture !

Merci **Mavel Finnigan** pour tes reviews ! ^^

* * *

**Color Week**

**Rouge**

* * *

Tout était allé si vite. En quelques minutes à peine, la totalité des mages présents à Crocus ont été submergés par les sept dragons et les parasites qu'ils envoyaient. C'est à ce moment précis que ces bestioles ont décidées de s'attaquer à eux. Sur le moment, personne n'avait comprit quoique ce soit.

Des monstres les attaquaient de tous les côtés, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Soudain, il y eut un flash, un éclair. Une étincelle blanche venait de passer sous les yeux de la mage d'eau. À peine quelques secondes après, Juvia aperçut un liquide rouge couler à ses pieds. Elle savait exactement ce que c'était, _du sang_. Elle savait également à qui il appartenait. _Il_ était à côté d'elle. _Il_ venait d'être touché.

Elle se retourna, pour voir si ce n'était pas une autre personne qui avait été touchée. Pour espérer le contraire.

Entre temps, d'autres rayons blancs l'avaient atteint. _Il_ était touché au torse et à la tête.

C'en était trop, Juvia sentait que sa vue se brouillait, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

Alors elle hurla. Elle hurla pour faire évacuer toute cette angoisse et toute la douleur qui l'habitait. Elle hurla pour essayer de se raisonner. Elle hurla de toute ses forces.

« GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! »

Elle se précipita aux côtés du mage de glace. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, elle ne pouvait pas assister à la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait envers et contre tout. Mais pourtant, ça l'était. Tout. Absolument tout était bel et bien réel.

Elle essayait de faire tout son possible pour que Grey reprenne connaissance. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne lui sourirait plus. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait plus jamais « Bonjour ». Elle ne le reverrait plus nu dans la guilde en train de se demander où est-ce que ses vêtements étaient encore passés. Plus jamais il ne se battra contre Natsu. Plus jamais elle ne pourra se coller à lui où qu'il aille.

« C'est fini, Grey est mort. »

Voilà ce que lui murmurait sa conscience. Mais elle l'ignora. Car elle ne voulait pas y croire. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, personne ne pouvait survivre une fois touché à la tête et au coeur.

* * *

Impuissante, elle voyait le sang qui coulait, elle le voyait se déverser sur le sol. Ce maudit liquide rouge qui fuyait le corps de son bien-aimé.

Rouge. Rouge. ROUGE !

Pourquoi ne voyait-elle que cette couleur ?

Où qu'elle posait ses yeux, Juvia ne voyait plus que cette couleur. Le sang et le désastre étaient désormais présents de partout.

La porte Eclipse, la porte qui devait rapporter la paix sur Earthland venait de tout détruire. Elle venait de leur apporter malheur et désespoir. Les sept dragons venaient de réduire à néant la ville qu'ils avaient connus.

Et ce rouge. Cette couleur traîtresse venait d'emporter son amour très loin d'elle.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, un avis ?


End file.
